1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for detection of pathogenic Campylobacter bacteria using specific oligonucleotide primers for amplification of DNA sequences by polymerase chain reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain thermophilic Campylobacter species, particularly C. jejuni and C. coli, are among the most frequently isolated bacteria causing diarrheal disease in humans (I. Nachamkin, et al., "Campylobacter jejuni: Current Status and Future Trends," Amer. Soc. Microbiol., Washington, D.C., 1991, pp 9-19, 20-30). Their reliable detection by conventional culture techniques is made difficult by their susceptibility to oxygen toxicity during transport, slow rate of growth and fastidious growth requirements. An improved method is needed for detection of these important human pathogens.
The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has been applied extensively to the detection of infectious agents (B. I. Eisenstein, New Engl. J. Med. 322:178-183, 1990). PCR allows amplification of a preselected region of DNA and can serve as a highly specific and sensitive detection method (K. B. Mullis and F. A. Faloona, Methods Enzymol. 155:335-350, 1987). PCR can also be used for the direct identification of organisms in complex substrates without prior isolation and purification of the organism (D. M. Olive, J. Clin. Microbiol. 27:261-265, 1989). Unique genetic characteristics of the Campylobacter relative to other intestinal bacteria (P. J. Romaniuk, et at., J. Bacteriol. 170:2137-2141, 1987) make them suitable candidates for detection by PCR. The prior references do not teach effective or suitable primers.